Clueless 1 to Lover Boy
by Iluvdolphins
Summary: When Danny is told of Sams crush what will he decide he should do with his current girlfriend...Valerie. DxS one shot. New Pen name, I wrote Secret Snowflake.


Danny Phantom: Clueless 1 to Lover Boy

"She's not my girlfriend until I give her the ring!" Danny yelled as he flew away.

_Ring, _Sam thought, he was going to give Valerie the ring he had just asked her to hold. Sam did not feel good.

"Uh Tucker do you think he's going to be alright?"

"Yeah he usually comes out okay. Why?" Tucker asked suspiciously

"I don't feel good. I think I'm going to go home." She said handing him Danny's ring

"Here give this to him when he comes back" she said as she ran off.

Sam bolted for her house. She did not want anyone to see her cry especially Tucker and Danny. So when she arrived at her house she went straight for her room and locked the door.

Danny had beaten Techness and flew back down to where Tucker and Sam had been when he left.

"Hey where's Sam?" he asked worried that she had been captured by a ghost.

"She went home. She said she wasn't feeling well, but she wanted me to give you this." Tucker said handing Danny the ring.

"Good she didn't lose it." Danny said sighing.

"Hey Danny, is that for Valerie?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason."

The next day tucker and Sam meet at their usual place (in front of Danny's locker). Then Danny showed up, arm in arm with Valerie.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Danny said like he did everyday

"Well I was feeling better." Sam said.

Valerie, realizing why Sam had said that went to leave, but Danny held onto her arm tighter.

"I'll catch you guys later" Sam said to Tucker and Danny

Tucker knew how hurt Sam must have been to see Danny and Valerie together.

"So, are you guys together?" Tuck asked

"Yeah I asked her out last night." Danny said

"Dude I seriously need to talk to you after school at your house." Tucker said realizing that if Sam wasn't going to tell Danny then he was.

So after school they walked home together.

"So what is this all about?" Danny asked.

"Sam" Tuck said

"Sam? Is she okay?"

"NO not really. I think she's really depressed." Tucker said

"Why would she be upset?" Danny asked puzzled.

"Duh, because she loves you."

"She what?" Danny asked

"Dude how could you not notice? Didn't you realize how awkward she looked when you and Valerie showed up?"

"She did look kind of pale. How long has she had a crush on me?"

"Almost as long as you've had one on her." Tucker said

"UH, Wha…Why didn't she say anything?" Danny asked, "Wait I don't have a crush on her!"

"Dude come on I can tell when your lying and I've seen the way you look at her it's kind of obvious, and she didn't tell you because she didn't want you to reject her and she wanted you to be happy and she figured that if you thought you were going to be happy with her you would have said something. However I'm not sure if you rejecting her would be worse then how she's feeling now. She holds in her emotions and that isn't good for anyone."

That night Danny was pacing the floor wondering what he should do about Valerie and Sam. He had thought that Valerie was the only one that cared for him (Outside his house) and that she was also the first one he really…loved. But now he was having second thoughts.

_Had it really been that obvious? I knew I liked her but I thought it was a sisterly love and now…I don't know. _He thought

It was clear to him now, and the only thing clear in his head right now was that he needed to get out of the house and think in a better place where the sounds of faulty ghost inventions were not comings from down stairs. So he went ghost and flew out of his window. He flew around the school for a while and the soared over the park where he and his friends had spent so much time in growing up, and then made his way towards Sam's house.

He decided to go to Sam's house just to see what she was doing. When he showed up she had just come out of her bathroom, (obviously changing into her nightgown) and turned on her stereo and was getting ready to relax. He had never really seen the inside of her house, let alone her room. Her whole house was huge and her bedroom was no exception. The paint on the wall was a light shade of purple and her carpet was a darker shade of purple. Her bed covers were black along with the trimming of the floor and ceiling.

She was wearing her hair down (something he very rarely got to see) and she was… beautiful. Though she had no make up on her natural beauty was enough for him to lose his breath.

Obviously the flying had done him some good because he now knew what he needed to do about his girl dilemma. He knocked on her window while thinking of way to put his plan into motion.

Sam jumped at the sudden knocking at her window, but none the less let him in.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Sam asked surprised.

"I needed to talk to someone and well… I think I could talk to you better then I could talk to Tucker." He said changing back to his human form.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

"No it's about Valerie," He started.

"Oh," Sam sighed, "What about her?" She finished sounding slightly disappointed.

Danny had to keep from laughing. Now that someone had pointed out that she liked him he could tell just by her expressions that it was true. For once he really under stood what was going on inside her head.

"I don't know if I should break up with her or not," He said now pacing the room, "See there's this other girl that I like too, but I don't know if she feels the same way or not."

_Jeez, _she thought, _how many girls do I have to compete against? _"Well why don't you just ask her I mean if she says no then you can stay with Valerie." She said

"I have a better idea," he said stopping right in front of her and put one hand on her face and pulled her into a kiss.

Sam was so surprised that she didn't know what was going on for half the kiss, but then she decided that she didn't care, Danny was kissing her and she was going to enjoy it. Once he broke the kiss her eyes remained closed for a little while just soaking in all of her happiness. When she finally opened her eyes she just looked into his e yes waiting for him to give her an explanation.

"Sam… I was wondering… do you happen to feel the same way about me" he asked with a smile.

She jumped off of the bed that she was still sitting on and wrapped her arms around him and gave him another kiss, this one being more passionate than sweet.

"Thanks Sam, for helping me clear my mind," he started, "But Valerie's waiting for me at the Nasty Burger so I gotta go." He said heading for the window.

"What!" Sam yelled as he approached the window but as she was about to run up to him and smack him he turned around and said…

"Gotcha! Come on Sammy, did you really think I would do that to you? I haven't hung around Paulina that long. Besides I'm in love with you." He said with a smile and spent most of the night holding her in his arms.


End file.
